


Nerve Endings

by grey_lace



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Blood, Gore, MC death alluded to in some, Other, Poetry, it's not too bad don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 00:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10650870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grey_lace/pseuds/grey_lace
Summary: A poetry anthology inspired by the boys from BTD.





	1. Lawrence

**Author's Note:**

> May add more chapters as I feel inspired but for now there's just one for each of the main boys. I would love to hear feedback! This is my first work in the fandom and if you like what I do let me know so I can write more!

Your soft, shaking hands,  
pressing further,  
to soothe my shuddering heart.  
Petting my lungs and stroking my ribs.  
I want you closer still.  
You're still warm,  
even as my blood is cooling.  
Even as you put me in the ground.  
I want to tell you to make me beautiful.  
Art.  
You already know.  
From my insides,  
flowers will grow.  
Fed by my decay.  
Lovingly tended by your soft, shaking hands.


	2. Vincent

Pull the gravel from my palms and knees.  
Loving the only way you know; cruelly.  
(viciously, violently)  
It's all too easy to bear your pain on my skin.  
Suppress a shudder,  
your primal fear,  
of the dark?  
No.  
Darkness is a luxury you aren't afforded.  
The wind,  
(it must be the wind)  
_howls._


	3. Cain

Absolution comes fierce as heavenly fury.  
Raining hell-fire to cleanse away the feel of you.  
Tempting me to sin.  
And it does, feel like sin.  
Leaving bruises like rose petals as penance.  
Leaving me with the sting of thorns.  
Real gods demand blood,  
and I bleed for you every time.


	4. Ren

Such fragile love.  
Your sweet face,  
mocking,  
your cruel hands tear away my carrion flesh,  
and mutilate my resolve.  
Take my heart between ungentle teeth,  
still you are unsated.


	5. Strade

I thought I was too broken to love,  
you looked at me and saw,  
someone not broken enough.  
Easy to fix (break),  
to bend and twist until the agony left behind,  
was in a pleasing shape.  
And oh?  
You're overwhelmed,  
when the feeling of my screams on your skin is too much,  
and tears taste too sweet licked off my cheeks.  
I want to hate the way your smile,  
twists in my gut like a screw,  
and leaves me just as breathless,  
as your hands around my throat.  
So that I can't force out the words:  
Don't touch me, _buddy._


	6. Sano

You are meticulous, methodical,  
your steady, certain hands,  
pull away my layers.  
This is anything but a lover's touch,  
yet you send serpentine shivers down my spine.  
A practiced hand,  
still feels like flames licking, insistent, at my sides.  
Maybe once you've stitched me up,  
and taken me apart again,  
you can watch my heart skitter,  
at the sight of you.  
Cut to see your venom running red-slick through my veins.  
Or peer inside my skull,  
to tell me what went so wrong,  
that vivisection feels sweeter,  
than any consummation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
